


The Zombie Meta

by terrifying_pearl



Category: overwatch
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Blood, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is one of the last human survivors of the zombie apocalypse. He finds another survivor - is it luck, fate, or his biggest mistake?





	1. Neon Lights and Stop Signs

Hanzo awoke to a bright neon sign and pain radiating around his skull. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Japanese man sat up in the uncomfortable bed, which no doubt had been slept in by some disgusting individuals a million times prior. Looking out the window at the neon sign, he noticed that it plainly said, "The Motel." 

 

Very meta, he thought with a shake of his head. Bad decision, the pain increased. For the life of him, he couldn't remember what he'd done last night, but that night was over and he had to move past it.

 

The Shimada felt like every day was beginning to feel like this. Blackout nights, and painful afternoons--he never really woke up in the mornings. Hanzo always recalled what his younger brother had said to him a few years ago. It's not too late to change your path, brother. Yes...Hanzo thought about that quite a lot. Yet he continued doing what he was doing, throwing his life down the drain until karma would finally, and hopefully, catch up with him. 

 

A person slamming against the window of his motel room broke Hanzo out of his thoughts and back into reality. 

 

A drunk? 

 

His dark eyes widened slightly as the person banged frantically against the window, screaming something in such a hoarse voice that Hanzo couldn't understand what he was saying. Another person staggered up behind the one at the window, and as soon as it happened, it was over. The person at the window was on the floor, dead. Brain matter, blood, and chunks of flesh were being shoved into the other person's mouth, almost desperately it seemed. 

 

What the fuck is going on?

 

Hanzo backed up as far as he could to the headboard, a chill running up his spine. His eyes met with the disturbing person outside's. 

 

This is it.

 

His eyes narrowed, he watched the person. No, this couldn't be human. Hanzo knew he'd committed wicked acts, but this was one of the most chilling things he'd ever seen. What was this creature? Man? Beast? 

 

This is the thing of nightmares. I have the same feeling I had that day...

 

Swallowing hard, he got off the bed and approached the window. The being looked at him with dead eyes. Dead, yet moving. A zombie. 

 

Hanzo felt a sharp pain in his head again and he began to rub his temple on his forehead, groaning. Well, maybe drinking to get rid of the hangover wasn't a good idea right now--this zombie was a more pressing concern at the moment. Its beady, reddened eyes bore into Hanzo like lasers, scanning him, analyzing him. He felt like running away, but where would he go? If there was one zombie, there were bound to be more. There could never be just one threat. 

 

Walking to the side of the bed, the long haired male picked up his bow and arrow and tied up his hair. He would take care of this himself. 

 

As soon as he stepped outside, the zombie began to charge towards him faster than Hanzo had ever thought one could move. Granted, he didn't know many zombies. With precise aim, he launched an arrow right at the creature's head, causing it to topple to the ground. For safe measure, he shot it in the legs and where he imagined its heart would be.

 

Releasing a heavy sigh, Hanzo stepped away from the beast. It was best to find high ground, where, hopefully, such things couldn't get to him. However, he didn't know the spread of this monstrous event, how it'd happened, or what zombies were actually like. Hanzo only knew what he'd seen in movies as a child. If those movies were right, then he was one of the last, not-so-lucky survivors.


	2. I Knew There Was A Reason I Kept You Around.

Arrows were scattered throughout the empty hallways of Hanzo's hideout. The stairs connecting the second floor (where he was) to the first were all knocked out, the only stairs that were left were those connecting the second floor to the roof via a fire escape. 

The power and water was still working in the building, luckily. Hanzo assumed that this outbreak started last night, after he'd fallen asleep. That being said, electricity and water bills had likely been paid for the month, so he'd have water and electric for at least a little while unless cords were disconnected from the outside. He'd chosen a random house that blended in with the surrounding homes, inconspicuous. The family or people that might've lived in this house before were no longer there, he'd checked all over. 

Probably infected and hunting for blood, he figured. 

While he still had a safehouse, Hanzo decided it was best to go find some extra supplies, weapons, and food to grant him more sustain in this environment. Canned food, for when the electricity went off. Fresh food, for fast meals. Weapons for defense when he ran put of arrows or his bow broke, and bandages/first aid in case of injury. 

 

Jumping down the fire escape, he landed on a dumpster next to the building. A few dead, rotting bodies were scattered here and there along the alley, which told him that there might be live zombies nearby as well. He'd have to be careful and precise in his movements and decisions, far more than usual. 

 

Creeping along the wall, the Japanese man peeked out of the alleyway and looked both ways. 3 zombies walked in a group to the left. They were faced away from him, so he was quick to dash to the right and head down another street as to not encounter them. Though he wasn't entirely sure if there were any on the next street over, he decided it was better to not approach a group of the mangled creatures and get jumped before he would have time to react. 

 

It didn't take long to find a pharmacy. The building appeared abandoned, so Hanzo went inside. Cautiously, of course, just to be safe. Better safe than sorry, he reminded himself. 

 

Blood, raw flesh, and human bones were scattered along the aisles. Hand prints that appeared to have been people being dragged away prior to his arrival marked the normally spotless floor of the building. That could mean there were zombies here, though he did figure that the beasts had already cleaned the area out so he might be safe. 

 

Grabbing a few bags from the register, Hanzo began to scan the aisles and grab necessary medical supplies to help him survive the outbreak, if it would ever end. He grabbed anything from medicine to bandages to syringes--he didn't know how to prepare for this kind of situation, he just knew that he had to do it fast. 

 

Once he was ready, Hanzo walked out of the building and looked around the surrounding area. Much to his relief, he didn't see any zombies or rogue, crazed people. But a groan coming from behind the pharmacy caught him off guard, and he set the bags down. Walking towards the noise, Hanzo took out his bow and arrow, ready to shoot. 

 

"Damn. Zombie mordant les conneries," he heard a woman mutter. He recognized it as French. When he was young, his father had to do some business with Frenchmen, so he knew how the language generally sounded. 

 

"Are you a beast?" He asked, loudly enough for her to hear before he turned the corner. 

 

"And if I am?" She responded. "Come here and I will shoot."

 

"I'll take my bow to your weapon any day." He went to the back of the building, and sitting below a light connected to the pharmacy was a woman. Violet skin, dark hair, and shaky hands covering a wound on her leg. 

 

He looked her in the eyes for a few moments. Her eyes...they seemed similar to that of the zombie from the motel, yet so different. She seemed so much more alive. He wanted to shoot, but some part of him was reminded of something...

 

'Genji.'

 

The look on her eyes, the pain, the anger--it reminded him of that fateful day. 

 

'Just as when we were boys.'

 

He put away his weapon and went to get some bandages, before kneeling at her side. He didn't know why he was doing this. Why did he care?

 

"What are you doing? Don't touch me," the French woman protested, though she didn't push him away or stop him. 

 

"You're injured. If you want to bleed out here or become one of those monsters, I am happy to let you do just that," he replied calmly, shrugging. "Or you can let me wrap the wound. Your call." 

 

The woman said nothing at first as he tended to her injury, she merely crossed her arms and looked off to the side. 

 

"Amélie."

 

He looked up, confused. "Excuse me?" 

 

"My name? It's Amélie. Amélie Lacroix."

 

"Hanzo Shimada, at your service." 

 

"Stupid name. I'll forget it soon enough."

 

Anyone could tell that this was going to be the start of a wonderful friendship.


End file.
